1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of games in general, and in particular to a memory enhancing game.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,638,947; 3,674,274; 4,535,995; and 5,190,296 the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse games employing game pieces having a plurality of indicia used to improve the player's memory by playing the game.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a new and unique set of game pieces that only differ in their external appearance on only one of the faces of the game piece (if any) and wherein the uniform faces of the various game pieces are visible to all players. Each player in turn will be allowed to reveal the hidden face of a game piece which may or may not bear indicia and if indicia is present on the hidden face, it may not be the indicia sought by an individual player.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new and improved type of memory enhancing game wherein the game pieces and the rules of the game place a premium on remembering the location, as well as the presence or lack of indicia on a given game piece and the provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.